The Flip Side
by Dark-Angel1121-FallenAngel1121
Summary: Watch as new pairings and shocking betrayals befall ALL degrassi students. Best friends turned enemies, Enemies turned Allies, innocence corrupted. you never know where the next chapter will lead! ENJOY rated T for later
1. Chapter 1

**OK guys in this Story Eli NEVER came to degrassi and Clare never Dated KC...new drama and never before read betrayals will unfold in this story, also there may be some interesting pairing in this story hope you like it please review and tell me how I am doing**

* * *

I got to school sporting my new look, short hair and some of darcy's clothes. I got stares from all the guys including a few football players. Im not one who really likes jocks though so I don't pay them any mind. I saw Alli standing at her locker and mine was luckily right next door.

As I walked down the hall I got wolf whistles and cat calls, it felt strange yet sastisfying. I always thought of myself as the innocent catholic girl, Saint Clare as I am called, but there was something different about this year I could feel it.

"AHHH Clare you look amazing" alli said as she pulled me into a hug

"thanks, you look great, how was your break" I asked

"ugh so boring, my parents made me do all these educational activities with Sav all break. I swear they think I am as smart as you" she joked linking her arm in mine as we headed off to class. We had advanced English together. We went in and sat in the middle of the room,

" alli always did have to be the center of attention" I thought quietly to myself. Our teacher miss Dawes came in and started class.

"hey gang welcome to advanced English, you will be doing most of your work in groups so I will assign them today and you can meet up and get to know each other" she said as she went through the list of names. I finally heard "Clare Edwards, Alli Bandari….." we looked at each other and smiled "And Adam Torres" she finished. We looked around for Adam but we didn't see him at first. Alli found him first because her face instantly fell.

"ugh I can't believe we have to work with HIM, he is so WEIRD" alli whined

I saw him head over and I punched Alli in the arm, "be nice Alli, your not exactly the picture of perfection either" she rolled her eyes

"Hey guys Im Adam" he said extending his hand. I shook it and Alli hesitantly followed suit.

"so are you grade eleven" I asked trying to make conversation

"no Im grade 10 im just smart" he said

Alli was deadly silent, I really wanted to know why she disliked him so much he seemed perfectly fine to me.

Class went on like that until the bell rang, Alli bolted out of the room like her skirt was on fire. I said goodbye to Adam and said we would see him later.

I caught up with Alli in the hall on the way to our second class English was the only one we had together.

"What is your problem" I asked turning her around

"nothing Clare I just heard some things about him" she said and pulled her arm away and walked to class.

I was confused but I kept moving I could not afford to be late to chemistry. I was walking down the hall when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Excuse me I am new here and I am kinda lost, I am looking for organic Chemistry with Mr. Del Rossi" He said.

That was my class so I looked at him and I had to take a minute to gather my thoughts. He was gorgeous, and he was one of the jocks I caught staring at me a while ago

"that's my class I am headed there now, we can walk together….Im Clare by the way" he smiled and I blushed

"my name is drew" we walked to chemistry in silence we got in and we were the last to there so our teacher said we would have to be lab partners

Drew looked at me and said quietly " Oh darn" I walked to the last open lab table and he followed we got out our books and our assignment was to mix an organic compound but to be careful.

I was mixing to beakers of chemicals when I noticed drew was very close to my face.

I looked at him

"S…sorry I just needed to get a better reading on the beakers" he stuttered

"I..its okay" I stuttered right back not sure if that was the real story or not. He brought his face close again. This time I got nervous and my hand started to shake. He reached his hand out to steady mine and I jerked my hand up because of the unexpected content. The blue liquid flew up right in his eyes

He screamed "AHHHHHHH"

"OMG I AM SOOOOO SORRY" I furiously apologized I ran him over to the eye wash station…oh I am such a klutz

I kept apologizing the whole time I was helping him rinse out his eyes, and by now we had the whole class's attention. After about 15 min of washing and apologies he looked at me…Squinting…and started laughing

I must have looked confused because he said " Clare its fine it was an accident" The bell rang and it was time to head to next class, I went to gather my things and he took my arm as we were heading out the door

"oh and btw Clare you owe me now" he smiled as he walked away.

I felt really weird after the Chemistry incident. I had never really had any experience with boys but I think he likes me. I had to keep myself calm because I didn't want to get ahead of myself, besides hes a jock, and jocks don't fall for saints.

My thoughts were interrupted by Alli barreling into me at a hundred miles an hour.

"OOFFHH" I said as she knocked the wind out of me

"Sorry Clare but I am SOOOO excited I just ran into the guy that I am going to spend the rest of my life with, I mean we only said sorry to each other but I just KNOW….ya know" she said as giddy as I have ever heard her.

The rest of the day was uneventful. I sat with Adam at lunch much to alli's Dismay. We talked I actually liked Adam we had a lot in common and so did he and Alli if she would give him half a chance. Adam and I both like scary movies, we both have sibling who we love more than anything, we are into a lot of the same music except for his screamo music. Alli left in the middle of lunch I would have to make a mental note to ask her what her deal was.

The end of school cam quickly and I went outside and waited for Alli. I heard someone come up behind me "WELL ITS ABOUT TI….." I was angry but it disappeared when I saw Drew not Alli Standing there.

"well I guess SOMEONE is really eager to see me again, or maybe you just wanna injure me some more" he smiled and laughed and I blushed and looked down

I must really like him I thought to myself….but what a first impression…..almost burning his eyes out of its sockets…..my thoughts were once again interrupted

"Clare….Clare…Clare" drew clapped his hands in front of my face I snapped out of it and looked at him

Sorry what were you saying" I said

"I was just saying I know exactly how you are going to make things up to me" he said with a devilish smile. Meet me back here in about 3 hours. He left without giving me a chance to answer. As if on cue Alli showed up but I didn't care I was to busy wondering if I just made a date with drew.

"Clare…" Alli cried

"Sorry Alli, I was daydreaming again" I said

"I WAS SAYING…..did he ask about me!" alli asked, I was confused

"who" I asked

"Drew who else Clare" she rolled her eyes and my heart sank, did I just make a date with the guy my best friend was crushing on…..

" he didn't ask about you but we are lab partners and he was just asking about the homework" I know it was wrong to lie but I didn't know if there was anything to lie about yet. Besides if Alli claimed him first I am going to have to respect that, no guy is worth losing my best friend over.

"Oh…..ok" she looked down sad and started walking home. I decided to hang back and walk alone I wanted to think about the days events.

I got home and my mom was making dinner and I helped her. Then after dinner I went upstairs to get ready for my "date" with Drew (if you can call it that) I looked in my Closest and realized quickly " oh crap how am I supposed to dress"

I was pondering this when my phone rang….it was Alli

"Hey whats up" I answered

"nothing I am so bored…wanna hang tonight" she asked hopefully

"I….Can't sorry Alli…..I HAVE….to….help my mom with a church fundraiser" I managed to get out. I wasn't sure if she believed me but she said okay and hung up.

I decided to go casual tonight and pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans and a purple t-shirt.

I was nervous and excited at the same time, no guy has ever made me feel that way….I hope he does like me!

* * *

**So how am I doing so far...if you guys have read my other stories you know that I like to make up my own plats and they can be pretty crazy hope this lives up to my hype i have been getting review let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES HAPPY AFTER A LONG DAY AT WORK!**

* * *

I stood waiting at the front of Degrassi, waiting for drew. I was curious as to what he had in mind.

"Clare" I heard someone call. I turned around and he was walking up behind me.

"so, you really showed up" he said with a smile plastered on his face.

"yep so how can I fix almost burning your eyes out of your head" I said rather non chalantly

He laughed "wow when you say it like that it almost seems like what I had in mind isn't enough to cover it"

I rolled my eyes, "so what are we doing" I asked again

"YOU Clare have to do me a favor" he was still flashing his amazingly white teeth

" I thought that was the idea…Whats the favor" I said

"you know my brother Adam right" I thought for a minute then answered

"OH right Adam is in my English Class, he is in a group with alli and me"

"great cause my favor is…. that I want you to go out with him" he said looking at the ground now

His voice sounded off. I didn't know what to say I felt a twinge of pain in my chest . I guess he didn't like me

"I'm Sorry?" I asked

"Clare he really likes you and I said I would put in a good word….can you do this for me please, then we will be even" he asked pleadingly

"sure I guess….." I said slowly

"thanks….wait…..what wrong" He asked picking up on my hesitation

"i…i…its nothing…I just thought for a second that…." I cut my self off.

"that what" he took a step closer

"n….never mind it was stupid….I have to get back to my house my mom needs help with a project" I said as I started to walk away

"Wait!..." I turned as drew called me back. "I don't have your number….for Adam I mean" he looked down sheepishly

I smiled to myself and jotted down the number and walked away. I was so confused I thought for sure he liked me.

I was sitting at home writing up some lab reports for Chemistry when I got an IM

_AdamT: __**Hey…did Drew talk to you**_

_**ClareE: Yea**_

_**AdamT: So will you go out with me.**_

_**ClareE: Sure I would love too (**_though in reality she wasn't sure)

_**AdamT: Awesome! How about Saturday….**_

_**ClareE: Sure….I have to go but I will ce you in class tomorrow.**_

_**AdamT: Okay bye!**_

I sat there and felt kind of bad I didn't really want to go out with Adam but he did really like me and besides Drew didn't have those kinds of feelings for me so what is the worst That could happen

**Adam POV  
**

"Yo Drew she said YES!," I cheered

"great" he rolled his eyes and stalked off

"what is his deal" I thought to myself

I heard his door slam and I just shrugged it off. I started planning our date

" I figured we would go grab food at the dot then maybe catch a movie" I said to Clare the next day I had met her in front of the school before first bell.

"sure that sounds fun" she said but didn't really sound excited. The bell rang shortly after and we headed to class. Alli came and joined us seconds later.

**Alli POV**

"oh god I am late again" I thought to myself as I ran out the door. Sav was being a jerk and left without me. I got to school just in time for first period. I saw Clare sitting with Adam and groaned slightly to myself.

"if only Clare knew…" I thought then I realized I could NEVER tell Clare about Adam. I sat down in silence. Class drawled on forever. Mrs Dawes gave us our homework and then the bell rang, Clare and Adam talked the whole time then went there separate ways. I went up to Clare as soon as Adam Left and sai

"Well aren't you to looking awfully chummy" I joked but then she dropped the bomb

"well I would hope so, he and I are going on a date" She said

"WHAT!" I said my eyes bugging out of my head

"Clare….no…..no …you cant" I said in disbelief

"why" she rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hips

"you just cant Clare…..please" I asked her

"look tell me why you hate him and MAYBE ill change my mind" She stated in a this conversation is over kind of way

I couldn't tell her, it was to embarrassing…..

"I can't…..but I will not let you go alone. You have Chemistry with drew next right" I asked

"yea…..why….ALLI NO!...I cant set you up with drew" Clare said wide eyes

"come on Clare why not…please I will feel better about this date if I am there with Drew" I asked though I have some anterior motives.

I shot her my famous puppy dog eyes and she caved

"fine I will talk to him next period" She sighed in exasperation

As if on cue again the bell rang and he headed our separate ways to class. I was so excited

I was gonna be out with drew!...but I just HOPE Adam DOESN'T wreck it…

**Clare POV**

I got to chem and pulled out the lab reports. I felt Drew plop down next to me. I promised I would talk to him for Alli but I hope he says no (as mean as that seems)

"So did you type up your Lab report" he asked me

"yea I did…..Drew can we talk" I asked

I saw his lip twitch

"S…S..ure" he choked out and blushed slightly but quickly looked down hoping that I wouldn't see…..but too late

"hey so about my date with Adam I have ONE condition" I said unsure

He was smiling now

"hey…girl…you cant alter our deal remember you almost blinded me woman" he said jokingly

"okay what is your condition" he said obviously humoring me

:you have to be there" I started to say and I saw his face Light up then I continued "…..with….Alli as your date…." I finished. He stared at me for a minute confused. But he quickly recovered before I could notice any signs of disappointment

"sure okay no problem Alli is hot" he said and turned to me and I got up and handed in our reports

"wow I guess jocks really never will go for saint Clare" I thought to myself and I slumped back to our table I didn't think that he would agree so quickly, maybe she was right and they belonged together. Maybe she was wrong about feelings for her. She spent the whole class nursing her wounded heart….but hey "at least you still have Adam" I told myself.

**Drew POV**

_**Alli is hot **_ those words rang in my head and I knew I shouldn't have said that I was just caught by surprise when she wanted me to go out with Alli. I thought I had made my feelings clear, that I wanted HER…..but then again I did tell her to go out with Adam…that probably sent the wrong message to, I was hoping she would say no but she agreed so I guess she doesn't feel the same way about me as I do about her. I know we just met but I feel like my world is right for once when she is here.

I had to recover from her rejection by saying that I was into alli. I mean I am the quarterback, I don't get rejected….except by Clare.

The rest of the class we read chapter 2 in silence and you could feel how awkward I had made everything with that little comment. The bell rang and Clare ran out the door fast. I tried to catch her but she was halfway across the hall when I had finished packing my books. So I figured Id just call her later.

**Clare POV**

I saw Adam at his locker so I walked up

"hey Adam so just so you know our date Is now a double date with Drew and Alli.

"WHAT!" Adam yelled. I jumped back startled…

"Adam whats wrong" I asked concerned because he gave me the same reaction that Alli did.

"Nothing Clare I will see you tommorw" and he sped off down the hallway

I saw Alli next

"Hey your all set for your date with drew" the word date left a bitter taste in my mouth

"OMG YOU'RE THE BEST! CLAREY" and she hugged me so hard I thought she was going to snap me in half, she was small but strong.

"Alli….can't…Breathe" I gasped as she let go

"so Clarey we can get ready at my house tomorrow and they can pick us up from there

The rest of the day went by pretty slow I got home after school and did my English and finished my chem. Then fell asleep. I didn't hear my computer go off

Drew: Clare Im sorry

I woke up around midnight and saw the message and wondered what he had to be sorry for. Then I thought about my upcoming date. I like drew whose going out with alli so I am dating drews brother, who alli has NO idea is related to drew, and there is something weird going on with alli and Adam…yea this date won't end in disaster at all I thought sarcastically to myself as I fell asleep

* * *

**I THINK A FEW PEOPLE HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO...DATE NIGHT NEXT CHAPTER!...PLEASE REVIEW LET ME KNOW IF i AM HITTING THE NAIL ON THE HEAD OR IF I SHOULD JUST END IT HERE**


	3. SAD NOTE

**I am sorry to have to tell all of you this but ashley...the girl who has written all the stories under the name dark_angel1121 was killed by a drunk driver last night. I am her best friend and I and devestated by this tradgey. I will be taking over her stories as I have been in collaberation with her all along I just hope I can do them justice.**

**Everything I Post on here will be in her memory, ashley was my best friend, my confidant, my rock and more of a sister than my real sisters, I will miss her everyday. **

**I LOVE YOU ASHELY! i WILL NEVER FORGET YOU AND WILL ALWAYS! MISS YOU**

**i WROTE A POEM FOR YOU AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

You Slipped away broke my heart in two

I go day to day trying to make it through

You Slipped away it brought tears to my eyes

And to this day they still haven't dried

You Slipped away now nothing is right

A dark looming shadow over powered the light

You Slipped away now my world is dark

Gloom has descended to leave it's mark

You Slipped away it's oh so sad

I try to remember all the good times we had

You slipped away i stll remember your smile

I'd give anything to see it again once in a while

You Slipped away i can still hear you laughter

To hear it again is all Im after

You Slipped away but don't forget this part

You'll always be with me safe in my heart

**BYE ASHLEY, YOU MAY BE GONE BUT NOT FORGOTTEN!**

**-YOUR BEST FRIEND ANGIE VIG  
**


	4. Disaster Date

**Hey Guys It's fallenangel here taking over for the fallen darkangel its been a year an i Still miss you! Here is a new chapter please review**

* * *

Clare Pov

I woke up this morning thnking about the disaster that was about to ensue later today. I woke to a text from adam

**Can't wait for tonight - Adam**

I inwardly groaned to myself and dragged myself out of bed

"Why did I agree to this" I thought to myself. I glanced at the clock and I had slept until noon. I had to meet Ali at her house ny one so I had to hurry and jump in the Shower.

I headed down the street to ali's house dreading every step took. I don't want to see her and drew together because I liked him so much. It didn't seem fair.

"no" I told myself "she had him first its not worth your friendship to get a guy" I scolded myself. I got to her house and knocked on the door.

ALI POV

I heard a knowck at the door and bounded down the stairs

"HEY watch it dork!" Sav yelled as I almost knocked him down the stairs.

I threw open the door "CLAREY!" I hugged her. I was just soo excited.

"hey" Clare said. She seemed kinda of sad but I shrugged it off. I pulled her into the house and we started to get ready. Drew was all I could talk about and clare just looked bored.

"clare the whole point to today is that YOU have a date with adam, so can you PLEASE try and have some fun with it" I said trying not to let my feelings about adam seem into my voice.

She smiled "that's my Clarey" I chided she laughed and we finished getting ready. The doorbell rand 15 min later

Drew POV

The car ride to Ali's was unbelievably awkward and Im the only one who knew why. Adam thought I had a thing for ali not clare so he thought there was zero weirdness in the group.

"dude why are you so quiet" I heard adam say breaking me from my solitude.

"no reason" I lied

"Dude come one You are going out with ALI BANDHARI…she is one of the hottest girls in school" he said.

"I thought you hated her" I said curiously

"Just because I hate her doesn't mean I don't have Eyes man, I mean I am still a guy" he said and I laughed. Something told me that he wasn't being totally honest though.. we got to Ali's house and adam knocked on the door.

"I hear Ali as usual" I heard adam groan. Next thing I knew the door was thrown open and standing in front of me was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I looked and saw adam staring but the funny thig was he wasn't staring at clare. He was looking at Ali who was staring at me. And I couldn't take my eyes off clare. She dressed so plainly but she still looks amzing. I n my opinion Ali's low cut everything makes her look like a high class stripper. Clare somehow sensed the tension and said

"ok hey guys shall we get going." She extended her arm and I was almost about to take it when adam jumped in

"oh right…..clare was adams date I forgot" thought sadly

We got to the Dot and by then I had all I could take listening to Ali babble on about power squad how all the girls have jock boyfriends now.

"Ugh someone kill me please" I looked over at Adam and Clares table and they were laughing and having a great time. But to me it looked more like two friends having lunch instead of a date but I wasn't going to say anything. She was happy that is all that mattered to me. I turned my attention back to ali. I hadn't missed much

"So we HAVE to go to Jenna and KC's party this weekend. Oh and Anya and owen want us to…." I drowned her out for while. Then something Snapped me back

"DREW" I heard ali yell before a hand came across my face

Ali POV

I was trying to talk to Drew but he didn't seem like he was listening he kept staring off into space. I wondered what he was staring at the was so interesting I looked and saw he was staring at clare.

"Drew….." I saw but he didn't hear me "Drew!" I said and slapped him THAT got hos attention.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR" he said rubbing his cheek

"drew torres you are supposed to be out with me but you are staring at my BEST FRIEND" I tried to stay calm but my resolve was fading.

"Ali no I….I….wasn't staring I got lost in thought and was just looking that way O wasn't staring at Clare" he said

I felt bad for slapping him

"I am sorry I guess I didn't think of that" we started to talk again when we were interrupted by Adam

"Ali What the hell is wrong with you why did I see you slap my brother" He yelled

"I don't think that's any of you're…wait you HIS brother" I asked adam. He smiled triumphantly

"wow you didn't even remember my last name did you Ali" he said

" racked my brain and remembered the first time I met him

"_**Hey I'm Adam Torres, nice to meet you" he said smiling**_

"_**Im Ali Bendhari" I replied returning the smie**_

Realization Hit me and suddenly I couldn't be there anymore

"I am so sorry I have to go" I said and I ran out if the Dot. I didn't stop until I got home.

Clare Pov

I KNEW letting Adam go over there was a mistake. All I saw was him yell at her and she took off in tears. I walked up to the table and looked at adam dead in the eye

"what did you say to hear." I said my voice slightly venomous I don't care how much he ated her he had NO right to make her rum away crying.

" I didn't say anything" adam said I didn't believe him

"well you had to have said something for her to run away and cry" I was kinda yelling now.

"this date is SOOO over" I stated

Adam looked embarrassed and I instantle felt bad

He started to get up and walk away and Drew who watched the whole thing jumped in and said

"Clare DON'T talk to my brother like that he was only trying to help me cause he thought Ali had slapped me for no reason."

"Why would she slap you if she didn't have a reason to" I said

"were you looking at another girl" know only one thing would make ali slap someone like that

He looked at the ground "unfuckingbelievable" I said and stormed out of the Dot leaving a very confused drew and adam behind.

I really didn't care that they looked confused I was more concerned with finding Ali

Adam POV (finally)

I just sat there after our dates were gone we had barely been there an hour and now we were along. I looked at drew but he couldn't look me in the eye for some reason.

"drew What happened?" I asked him

"If I tell you you will hate me" drew said really upset

"drew I could never hate you" I said trying to be understanding

'Ok the girl I was staring at was…..Clare…) he said all at one and I almost didn't catch it

"excuse me…" I said

"isaid the girl I was stare…" he repeated but I cut him off

" I heard you the first time" I said angrily

"why" was all I could say

He didn't answer me he just sat there

"FINE don't say anything…ill be at home when your ready to talk" I yelled

I stormed out of the Dot and headed home

Drew POV

I sat there in disbelief. What kind of mess did I make all because I couldn't tell myown brother about the girl I was falling for. I felt like the lowest form of human. I knew I had to fix all the damage but I didn't know how. I hurt Ali and Clare. Adam thinks Im two faced. I headed for the park not ready to face the mess that was waiting for me there. Little did I know what was waiting for me at the park

"Hey, what are you doing here" I heard someone sniffle and I knew the voice instantly

This was going to be a long long night

* * *

**Ok guys so what did you think did I do the story Justice I hope I made ashely proud you all know how much she loved cliff hangers ;-)**

**ok so who is the person in the park IDK oh WAIT yes I do ! your just gonna have to keep reading to find out :-)**


	5. EXCITING NEWS!

HEY! guys I am working on Chapters for all the stories AS WE SPEAK but I thought I should let you know that I am starting up a Production Company and I NEED SCRIPTS.

have you ever wondered what your fanfiction would look like as an ACTUAL show. I am doing mine and Ashleys When Im gone fan fiction as the first series. But I will take

ANY show/ Any type of story though it should be multi- chapter though i will consider some very well written one shots. I am in school learning how to do the business sode

of the company but I need to start getting possible scripts to begin filming when I am done. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED PLEASE PM AND LET ME KNOW. I can give you details

and ALSO keep reading ALL of our stories and make sure you comment and subscribe and et me know if you would watch a series based on our fics. This could be a big deal

for you amazzing writers to get some awesome exposure. PLEASE let me know and I will give you the guidelines!


End file.
